Fanfic otra humana más en aaa capitulo 1 La noticia
by Brony3000
Summary: Una chica es llamada por un anciano hecho de madera, ella lo sigue y descubre que su mundo esta a punzo de ser consumido por la avaricia del hombre esta liberara un mal antiguo, la chica viajara a la tierra de aaa para sobrevivir a la catástrofe.


Fanfic otra humana más en ´´aaa´´

Capitulo uno. La noticia

 **Humana pov**

Desperté esta mañana como cualquier otra gracias al despertador, lo mire con ojos cansados, este marcaba las 6:00 am.

Me levante de mi cama con mucha flojera en todo mi cuerpo.

-De seguro con un buen baño me despertare del todo-dije caminando hasta mi baño.

Al entrar me quite la blusa rosada que traía puesta y unas bragas de color blanco, las deje en un cesto de ropa sucia que había en el baño, gire la llave de la regadera esperando que cayera el agua, y así lo hizo solo que no como yo esperaba, el agua al tocarme estaba helada y por esto casi doy un grito, gire de nuevo la llave y gire la otra de esta cayo agua caliente, di un largo suspiro de relajación y procedí a bañarme.

Al salir de la ducha, salí con una toalla blanca que me cubría desde mis rodillas hasta arriba de mis pechos, busque mi uniforme escolar en mi armario, me lo puse, me mire al espejo.

-No puedo irme con el cabello así-dije agarrando mi peine y empecé a cepillar mi cabello rojo.

Tarde como cinco minutos, pero lo bueno es que mi cabello rojo que me llegaba casi hasta mi cintura se veía como el de cualquier chica rebelde me gustaba tenerlo así, baje a mi sala que como siempre estaba solitaria, se preguntan porque pues la respuesta es simple soy huérfana, todo es culpa del maldito que llamaba padre, él era un viejo que no podía estar ningún sin beber pues eso lo alteraba o eso decía el, el caso es que siempre era agresivo con mi madre siempre la golpeaba dejándole varios moretones en su cuerpo, un día la golpeo tan fuerte que tuvo que quedar hospital, me quede a solas con ese maldito, el muy desgraciado intento abusar de mí que en ese tiempo tenía 9 años, pero en un descuido suyo me libre de él, y como él estaba ebrio termino cayendo por las escaleras, para mi desgracia mi madre murió de un paro cardiaco en hospital, me quede sola sin mis padres ninguno de mis familiares me reconoció y me dejaron en un orfanato, allí pase mi infancia hasta los quince años, me hice independiente, aprendí a cuidarme sola, entre en una de las mejores preparatorias de estados unidos, actualmente mido 1.60, tengo buen cuerpo, soy pelirroja natural, mis ojos son de color rubí, soy güera.

Después del desayuno salí lista para ir a la preparatoria.

 **Narrador pov**

Vanessa camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la preparatoria, su día de escuela fue como cualquier otro, los chicos le coqueteaban pero ella no les hacía caso, sinceramente a ella no le importaba iniciar una relación por el momento, como siempre ella era la que tenía mejores calificaciones en clase cosa que hacía que algunos les diera envidia, en sus clases de deportes no le iba mal, ella era la mejor en arquería, en gimnasia no se le dificultaban las cosas, casi todos los deportes los dominaba solo había uno que ella odiaba el futbol ella no le veía sentido, siempre lo evitaba, ella decidió quedarse hasta tarde entrenándose físicamente.

-Vaya así que aquí estabas-dijo una voz que ella reconocía perfectamente.

-Sara-dijo Vanessa volteándose.

-Acaso creíste que no te encontraríamos te vamos a dar una buena paliza-dijo una chica morena de cabello oscuro con grandes músculos junto a Sara quien era güera de cabellos cafés es una chica delgada.

Ambas miraban a Vanessa de mala manera, la chica morena corrió hasta Vanessa con la intención de golpearla en el rostro, pero Vanessa salto hacia su lado izquierdo dándole una patada en la espalda a la chica morena la cual cayó al suelo, pero en su rostro se veía una sonrisa, Vanessa arqueo una ceja ante esto, pero de repente sintió un gran dolor en sus piernas Vanessa cayó al suelo detrás de ella escucho unas risas, se volteo y vio que Sara sostenía en sus manos un bate, junto a ella estaba la chica morena, la chica morena agarro a Vanessa de sus brazos impidiéndole que escapara, Sara aprovecha esto para golpear varias veces en el estómago a Vanessa.

-Aun no te rindes-dijo Sara riendo al ver que de la boca de Vanessa salía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-Púdrete-dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sara se confundió con su reacción.

-en serio te odio-dijo Sara apunto de golpear a Vanessa de nuevo en el estómago, pero Vanessa le da una fuerte patada a las manos de Sara quien soltó el bate, por el dolor, Vanessa le da un fuerte codazo a la chica morena en el estómago obligándola a soltarla, Vanessa le da una fuerte patada en la quijada dejando a la chica morena inconsciente en el suelo.

-Pagaras por eso-dijo Sara llena de odio, agarro de nuevo el bate y lo jalo con fuerza hasta la cara de Vanessa, quien solo lo sostuvo con su mano, las dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.

-Eres patética, sabes-dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa angelical, pero después se volvió una cara maligna, con un mínimo esfuerzo Vanessa con un simple apretón rompió el bate a la mitad.

-Pero que rayos-dijo Sara atónita.

-Buenas noches ´´perra´´-dijo Vanessa dando énfasis a la última palabra, para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Sara quien cayó al duelo inconsciente.

-Es hora de irme-dijo Vanessa tomando su mochila de las bancas del gimnasio, para después salir de allí, camino por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad no había ninguna persona en la calle en la que ella iba, saco de su mochila su celular.

-son las 7:30 pm-dijo Vanessa guardando su celular en su mochila, no sabía si era su imaginación pero escucho pisadas detrás de ella, se volteo por instinto pero no había nadie, siguió con su camino, una calle antes de llegar a su casa volvió a escuchar pasos se volteo de nuevo y no había nadie.

-Uy Vanessa Vanessa debes dejar de ver tantas películas de terror-se dijo así misma, se volvió a su camino pero al voltearse se encontró de frente a un anciano, debido a esto dejo escapar un pequeño grito.

-Hola jovencita, no te asustes por mi apariencia quieres-dijo el anciano.

-O…ok-dijo Vanessa tartamudeando pues era difícil no asustarse de tener enfrente a un anciano que parecía estar echo de madera.

-Jovencita escúchame con atención no hay mucho tiempo sígueme-dijo el anciano corriendo hacia fuera de la calle entrando a un bosque, Vanessa no sabía qué hacer si seguirla o irse a su casa se quedó quieta pensando que hacer.

-¡Ey no me escuchaste sígueme date prisa!-grito el anciano desde los arbustos sacando de sus pensamientos a Vanessa.

-si-dijo Vanessa empezando a seguirlo, el anciano se iba por lugares muy difíciles a Vanessa no le era tan complicado pasar por ahí pues ella era atlética, y practicaba parkour, lo que la dejo sorprendida era la agilidad del anciano, pues por su apariencia no parecía alguien fuerte, pero sus acciones decían lo contrario, Vanessa vio que el anciano se había detenido este volteo a verla.

-¿Qué ya te cansaste?-dijo el anciano para después empezar a correr.

-No espera-dijo Vanessa al ver que el anciano corría en dirección al rio este estaba separado en dos, el anciano dio un gran salto y cayo de pie al otro lado del rio.

-Dios mío como lograste hacer eso-exclamo impresionada Vanessa.

-¿Qué esperas jovencita?-pregunto el anciano.

Vanessa miro el rio, sabía que si el salto no tenía la fuerza necesaria caería a las fuertes corrientes del rio y no podría salir, ella se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso.

-Parece que no lo hará, creí haber encontrado a la persona que buscaba-dijo el anciano en voz baja.

-Oh si lo hará-dijo el anciano al ver a Vanessa correr a una gran velocidad y dar un gran salto con todas sus fuerzas, el salto que dio Vanessa fue con todas sus pero no logro llegar al otro lado completo solo logro agarrarse de la orilla.

-Diablos-dijo Vanessa al no poder sostenerse más pues la tierra se desgarro, pero el anciano la agarro de la mano antes de que cayera al agua.

-Adonde crees que vas-dijo el anciano, para después subir a Vanessa.

-Gracias-dijo ella jadeando del cansancio.

-Ven estamos cerca-dijo el anciano empezando a caminar.

-Cerca ¿de qué?-pregunto Vanessa curiosa.

-De esto-dijo el anciano mirando una cueva oscura.

-Eh ¿que se supone que es esto?-pregunto Vanessa confusa.

-Esto-dijo el anciano moviendo su mano y todo el interior de la cueva se ilumino.

-Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Vanessa impresionada.

-Ven-dijo el anciano caminando al interior de la cueva seguido por Vanessa.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunto Vanessa.

-Para que recibieras esto-dijo el anciano, señalando un arco de madera y un libro polvoriento.

-Eh gracias pero, no está permitido poseer armas, si no es en una clase de arquería o que tengas un permiso legal, así que no puedo aceptarlo-dijo Vanessa mirando al anciano.

-No hay problema con eso debes quedártelos es la única manera de que sobrevivas-dijo el anciano seriamente.

-sobrevivir de qué hablas-dijo Vanessa.

-Escucha con atención niña, muy pronto tu mundo será azotado por la desgracia peor creada por la humanidad, la humanidad despertara a un ser maligno que acabara con ella, yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de sobrevivir y escapes de este caos, ese viejo arco que vez es un arco mágico, una vez que lo agarres este tomara su forma original, el libro que vez ahí te ayudara a sobrevivir en el nuevo mundo al que iras, en la primera página te marque un hechizo que te llevara al futuro después de que haiga ocurrido toda esta desgracia, tienes hasta las siete de la mañana para realizar el hechizo o será demasiado tarde para ti-dijo el anciano.

-Pero de que hablas-dijo Vanessa.

-Solo agarra el arco quieres-dijo el anciano, Vanessa hiso caso agarro el arco y este comenzó a brillar de color verde segundos después el arco se veía diferente (se veía como el arco de Yoichi del anime de owari no seraph), en su espalda apareció de la nada una bolsa llena de flechas rojas.

-Wow esto es increíble mira este impresionante arco-dijo Vanessa mirando todo el arco.

-Recuerda solo tienes hasta las siete de la mañana o no sobrevivirás-dijo el anciano.

-De acuerdo-dijo Vanessa pero el anciano ya no estaba.

Vanessa tomo el libro, y salió de la cueva ya había anochecido, ella miro a su alrededor y no muy lejos veía su casa, antes de llegar a la calle se detuvo de repente.

-Un momento si alguien me ve con esto llamara a la policía, como hare que vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Vanessa y el arco volvió a ser pequeño.

-Cool, al parecer yo decido como luzca, genial-dijo Vanessa guardando el arco y el libro en su mochila y corrió hasta su casa, al entrar saco el arco y el libro, los puso en su mesa, se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, se puso una blusa morada con un dibujo de un arco y unos pantalones de mezclilla, se puso unas chanclas para estar más cómoda, bajo y encendió la televisión, se fue a la cocina y descongelo comida congelada, luego la cocino, se fue a la sala con un plato de verduras y algo de carne, también trajo un poco de jugo de naranja, se sentó a ver la televisión al parecer eran las noticias un hotel estaba en llamas pero por fortuna no hubo ningún herido.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que ocurrirá mañana-se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, termino de comer y preparo todo lo que usaría en su viaje, desocupo su mochila en ella metió varias botellas de agua, comida en latada, medicinas, vendajes, una que otra golosina, unas libretas y lapiceros. Se detuvo a para leer un poco ese extraño libro, la introducción decía ´´quien fuera el dueño del arco obtendría los poderes que hay en libro´´.

-Que interesante-dijo ella, entonces busco el hechizo que el anciano le había dicho y lo encontró, siguió leyendo por una hora más y se fue a dormir no sin antes poner la alarma para las 6 am.

Vanessa despertó por el sonido de la alarma, parecía que todo lo ocurrido ayer fue tan solo un sueño hasta que se tropezó con un libro, ella lo levanto y vio que era el libro de ayer, entonces no fue un sueño.

-Oh no debo arreglarme una hora se va muy rápido-dijo ella preparándose, al acabar agarro con una mano su arco el cual tomo su forma original mientras que con la otra abrazaba al libro, miro su celular este decía que eran las 6:59.

-Mierda-dijo ella al ver que eran ya las 7:00, ella se aventó al suelo tratando de protegerse del desastre pasaron segundos y aún no había ocurrido nada, ella miro por la ventana y parecía ser un día normal la gente estaba como siempre lista para empezar un nuevo día, ella no comprendía que ocurría acaso el anciano se habrá equivocado ella se sentó suspirando de alivio al ver que no ocurrió nada, pero de repente la gente comenzó a gritar de terror, ella miro de nuevo por la ventana, no podía ver lo que creía varios aviones de guerra estaban atacando las casas y a las personas, Vanessa vio algo que la dejo llena de miedo una avión más grande cargaba con una bomba gigante.

-Oh dios mío, debo darme prisa-dijo ella abriendo el libro y buscando el hechizo.

-¡WIKIMEDIA KANGGO DONYA!-grito ella mientras sus ojos brillaban, seguido de esto un portal se abrió enfrente de ella.

-Funciono-dijo ella entrando con el arco y el libro en sus manos y su mochila en su espalda.

Después de que Vanessa entrara al portal este se cerró justo a tiempo pues la bomba ya había caído destruyendo toda la vida de la ciudad.

En otro lugar el portal se abrió y de este salió Vanessa.

-Vaya el hechizo funciono, ¿pero dónde estoy?-se preguntó ella viendo su alrededor, por lo que pudo ver estaba en el interior de un bosque, saco su celular de su pantalón este decía que eran las 10:30 am, no tenía sentido si ase unos momentos eran las 7 de la mañana, decidió buscar que fecha era, esto era imposible no se lo creía era, el año 407.657.078, su mente no lo comprendía ella había viajado tantos años, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un fuerte rugido, de unos arbustos había salido un ogro del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos, el ogro al ver la trato de pisarla pero Vanessa se movió hacia un lado esquivándolo.

-Casi me aplastas, no sé cómo es que algo como tu existe pero me las pagaras-dijo Vanessa sacando una de sus flechas y disparándola, la flecha se cubrió de fuego y viajo a una gran velocidad dándole en un hombro al ogro el cual reacciono lleno de ira y de un puñetazo mando a Vanessa a estrellarse contra una roca, el ogro estuvo a punto de aplastarla pero fue golpeado por un puño gigante con garras, de los arbustos apareció una chica con blusa azul, con una falda azul más fuerte y con un gorro con orejas de conejo.

-Cake derríbalo-dijo la chica.

-Claro-dijo la gata gigante que respondía al nombre cake, cake arrojo al ogro contra el suelo, amarrando con sus patas, la chica corrió y dio un gran salto para después cortar la cabeza del ogro con su espada.

-Muy bien hecho Fionna-dijo cake volviendo a su tamaño normal.

-Gracias-dijo Fionna agotada.

-Oh por glob-dijo cake sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Fionna.

-Mira-dijo cake señalando a una aturdida Vanessa que se estaba levantando del suelo.

-Otro humano-dijo Fionna impresionada.

Cuando Vanessa recupero totalmente los sentidos vio a una chica y una gata enfrente de ella, las tres no sabían que decir, cake y Fionna no sabían cómo actuaria la chica, Vanessa no sabía cómo actuarían ellas.

-Oh hola-dijo Vanessa algo incomoda por el silencio.

-¿Enserió eres una humana?-pregunto Fionna enfrente del rostro de la chica.

-Sip, oye ¿dónde están los demás humanos?-pregunto Vanessa.

-Los demás, no hay más humanos aquí en aaa-dijo Fionna.

-¿AAA? ¿Qué es aaa?-Pregunto Vanessa.

-Donde nos encontramos, este lugar se llama aaa, parece que vinieras de otra dimensión o mundo-dijo Fionna.

-De hecho algo así-dijo Vanessa.

-Fionna debemos llevarla con el dulce príncipe, él sabe sobre este tipo de cosas-dijo cake atrayendo la atención de Vanessa.

-Oh por dios, una gata que habla que adorable-dijo Vanessa cargando a cake.

-Oye niña bájame no soy un juguete-dijo cake.

-Oh lo siento es que enserio nunca había visto una gata que pueda hablar-dijo Vanessa impresionada.

-Oye esto es tuyo-dijo Fionna con el arco y el libro.

-Así gracias-dijo Vanessa recibiendo sus cosas.

-Muy bien suban-dijo cake creciendo de tamaño.

-Wow también tienes poderes-dijo Vanessa.

Cake llevo en su lomo a Fionna y Vanessa hasta el dulce reino, Vanessa estaba muy impresionada de todo lo que veía a su alrededor, había muchas cosas que no tenían lógica pero le daba igual, al llegar al dulce reino cake las bajo en la entrada del palacio, Vanessa quedo atónita al ver a los ciudadanos de dulce.

-Wow los dulces tienen vida-dijo Vanessa.

-Sí, pero no solo eso todo este reino esta hecho de dulce-dijo Fionna.

-Oh por dios, que kawaii-dijo Vanessa.

-¿Kawaii?-pregunto Fionna entrando con Vanessa y cake al castillo.

-disculpa mentita ¿dónde está el dulce príncipe?-pregunto cake.

-Está en su laboratorio, pueden ir a ve…-mentita no termino de hablar pues se impresiono al ver a otra humana.

-Gracias mentita-Fionna y las tres caminaron hasta el laboratorio.

-Dulce príncipe ¿se puede pasar?-pregunto Fionna tocando la puerta abierta.

-Claro Fionna que se te ofrece-dijo el príncipe.

-Mira lo que nos encontramos-dijo Fionna señalando a Vanessa.

-Oh por glob-dijo el príncipe viendo a Vanessa.

-Eres una humana-dijo el príncipe empezando a examinarla por casi todo el cuerpo.

-Sí, oye que crees que haces-dijo Vanessa enojada por el atrevimiento del príncipe.

-Disculpa-dijo el príncipe.

-¿Y porque la trajiste aquí?-dijo el príncipe.

-Porque ella dice que viene del pasado-dijo Fionna.

-¡DEL PASADO!-exclamo el príncipe.

-Sí, o eso es lo que ella dice-dijo cake.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto el príncipe.

-No sé si puedo confiar en ti-dijo Vanessa viéndolo aun enojada.

-Claro que puedes-dijo el príncipe.

-Bueno lo hice usando magia-dijo Vanessa.

-Magia, jajaja, por favor la magia no existe solo es ciencia y menos en un humano-dijo el príncipe tomando la respuesta como broma.

-¡OBYEK BLEDOSAN!-dijo Vanessa mientras sus ojos brillaban, algunos de los objetos de cristal que estaban allí explotaron.

-Ahora lo crees-dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa.

-Sí pero no tenías que hacer todo este desastre-dijo el príncipe.

-Ups, ¡BALI!-dijo Vanessa y todos los vidrios rojos volvieron a lo que eran antes.

-Gracias-dijo el dulce príncipe.

-Y qué hacemos con ella no podemos dejarla ir sola por todo ´´aaa´´-dijo cake.

-¿Fionna, cake no les molestaría recibirla en su casa?-pregunto el dulce príncipe.

-claro que no, ella puede que darse con nosotras-dijo Fionna.

-Si será como tener otra hermanita-dijo cake.

-Te parece aaa lo siento, no te hemos preguntado tu nombre-dijo Fionna avergonzada.

-Me llamo Vanessa pero pueden decirme vale-dijo Vanessa a los tres.

-bueno nos vamos a dios dulce príncipe-dijo Fionna y las tres se fueron.

Al llegar a la casa del árbol, Vanessa se quedó mirando a la casa.

-Wow, es increíble-dijo Vanessa.

-Sí, oye Vanessa, ¿tú sabes pelear?-pregunto Fionna.

-Claro-dijo Vanessa.

-Te gustaría pelear conmigo-dijo Fionna.

-¿Cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas?-pregunto Vanessa.

-Con armas-dijo Fionna sacando su espada que era de su madre (su madre gata).

-espera, listo-dijo Vanessa sacando de su mochila su arco de madera.

-Vas a pelear, ¿con eso?-pregunto Fionna.

-Si-dijo Vanessa.

-Es que no se ve muy resistente-dijo Fionna.

-Oh ya veras, ¡MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA!-dijo Vanessa lanzando el arco al cielo y este cayo en su mano en su forma verdadera.

-Wow no sabía que podías hacer eso-dijo Fionna sonriente.

-Lista-dijo Vanessa.

-Claro-dijo Fionna.

Fionna se lanzó contra Vanessa con la intención de darle con su espada pero Vanessa detuvo su ataque con el arco, Vanessa se alejó de Fionna y aprovecho la distancia para disparar varias flechas, Fionna golpeaba las flechas que podía y las que no las esquivaba, Fionna se acercó a Vanessa y aprovechó un descuido suyo para tumbarla, Vanessa cayó al suelo pero también tiro a Fionna, en la casa del árbol cake tomaba café en una taza, se acercó a la ventana y vio a las dos chicas peleando.

-Aunque no sean de la misma época, los humanos son iguales-dijo cake rodando los ojos.

Fionna y Vanessa siguieron peleando hasta el anochecer, las dos cayeron al suelo exhaustas.

-Eres muy buena Fionna ya veo porque eres la heroína de ´´aaa´´-dijo Vanessa jadeando.

-Y tú tampoco lo haces mal para ser tu primera pelea con armas-dijo Fionna también jadeando.

-¡Oigan si ustedes dos ya terminaron de jugar entren la comida esta lista!-grito cake a las dos.

Las dos entraron a la casa del árbol pero al instante fueron regañadas por cake, quien las mando a bañarse pues ella decía que apestaban, Fionna se ducho primero y después Vanessa, al bajar vio a Fionna y cake cenando hot cakes.

-Gracias Fionna por prestarme una de tus piyamas-dijo Vanessa.

-Si no es problema, tu ropa estará limpia en la mañana-dijo Fionna.

-Y no vas a comer-dijo cake.

-Eh si muchas gracias cake-dijo Vanessa.

-Oye Vanessa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto Fionna.

-Si claro-dijo Vanessa.

-Me puedes decir porque viajaste al futuro, no es que me moleste que estés aquí, solo tengo curiosidad-dijo Fionna.

Vanessa le conto todo a Fionna y a cake, quienes comprendieron todo lo que paso esa pobre chica, así que decidieron no volver a tocar el tema de porque está aquí.

Las tres se dispusieron a dormir, el asunto de las camas no fue ningún problema pues Vanessa uso un hechizo para aparecer una.

Fin del capítulo uno hasta la próxima.


End file.
